


Apocalypse Averted

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Getting cuaght, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: "Penny! Penny! The world is ending?!"
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Apocalypse Averted

**SIMON**

"Penny! Penny! The world is ending?!"

"What Simon? What's going on?"

"Seriously Penny. The apocalypse is happening right now! We're gonna die. I love you,"

"Great Snakes, Simon! What are you going on about? Is Basil there?"

"He's right Bunce. The world is ending. We're gonna die,"

"Okay, seriously. Explain this!"

"He walked in on us!"

"What are you talking about?"

_Baz's hands feel so good from where they're stroking their way down my back. Our shirts were discarded a long time ago and I'm working on getting Baz's jeans unzipped._

_As soon as I have enough space, I curl my fingers around his length, making him moan into my mouth._

_God, I love the sounds he makes._

_We're so lost in each other, that we don't notice the library door opening and closing. We don't know there's someone else in the room until they clear their throat behind us._

_We both turn and Mr. Grimm is standing there pointedly only looking at our faces._

_"Father-" Baz starts, sounding panicked_

_But the older man just shakes his head, turns around and walks out the door._

"Oh god," said Penny, I can't see her over the phone but I know she's trying not to laugh, "Baz's father walked in on you,"

"It's not funny, Bunce," hisses Baz

"You both are being ridiculous," says Penny, "This is not the end of the world,"

"My father walked in on us naked, Bunce,"

"Half-naked," she says, "And I'm sure he's not the first parent to do that. It'll be awkward but fine,"

Baz loos like he's working up to another rant when there's a knock at the door.

"Yes?" calls out Baz

Mordelia pokes her head inside.

"Father wants to see both of you downstairs,"

Baz nods and she shuts the door.

"Well," he says "Time to face the music,"

**BAZ**

We're both standing in front of the sitting room looking at the door nervously.

I've never been in this kind of situation with my father before. We've never even had a proper conversation about sex!

"Should we go in now?" asks Simon

"Might as well," I say

Father is the middle of the love seat. He gestures to the three-seater when he sees us.

"Come sit both of you," he says

He doesn't sound mad. Sounds normal really.

That's a good sign.

We sit down and he laces his hands together just looking at us for a few moments.

I notice Simon glancing at me from the corner of my eyes, and I give him a reassuring look.

"So," my father finally says, "When Simon first started coming here, do you know why I insisted on preparing separate rooms for both of you,"

We shake our heads. And really, it had always confused me.

The other room was only one room down from mine and there was nothing stopping Simon from sneaking into my room. It went to the point where Simon wouldn't even pretend to sleep in the other room, just come straight to mine. His bed would stay made, his sheets unrumpled and no one ever said anything about it.

Eventually, they just stopped making up the room.

"Here's the thing," he says, "I'm not an idiot. I know one of you is going to end up in the other's room but see I liked to at least pretend that my son wasn't having sex under my roof,"

I have to try very hard not to laugh at my father. He honestly sounds like a petulant child

"Why did you stop?"

"Daphne smacked some sense in me, saying I was being rather childish,"

"And when you say smacked..."

My father gives me a look that can only be interpreted as _Bitch don't try._

This time a few giggles actually escaped me. Beside me, I could tell Simon was amused too.

"Now look," he says, "You're both adults and obviously I can't expect you to stop your _activities _for the weekend. However, I would like it if you could keep them in your room. Can you imagine if Mordelia walked in on you or one or one of the younger girls?"

The thought instantly sobers me up. He's right of course. My sisters are allowed to wander around without supervision and if one of them walked in on us...well, I really don't want to traumatize one of my siblings.

"You're right Father," I say, "We're sorry,"

Simon also mumbles his own apologies.

Looking satisfied, Father claps his hands together, "Well, off you go now. I'm going to go see if there's a spell to erase the memory of your son's boyfriend's hand shoved down your son's pants,"

Simon nearly trips as he gets off the sofa and I give my father an incredulous look

"Father-" I choke out

He gives me the most deadpan look ever and we both hurry out of the room.

"Well that was mortifying," says Simon as soon as the door closes behind us.

I nod. Yeah, I don't even want to repeat that experience again.

As we walk back, Simon dials his phone again and I can hear Bunce on the other end.

"Hey, Simon. How'd it go?"

"Apocolypse averted," he says and grins at me

I smile back.

Apocalypse averted.

Even if I'm never going to be able to look my father in the eye again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
